Vampires
The Vampires also known as The Vamp Kids are the primary antagonists of the From Dusk till Casa Bonita DLC for South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Members *Mike Makowsi *Katie "Bloodrayne" Gelson *Vladimir *Ryan Ellis *Annie Bartlett *Larry *Karen McCormick (Newest Member) *Black Vampire *Mr. Adams (Master Vampire) *Corey Haim Minions *Vampire Swarmer *Vampire Medic *Vamp Griefer *Vampire Blocker Role The Vamp Kids have gone to Casa Bonita to celebrate their leader Mike's birthday. Because The Amazing Butthole and Mysterion have come to take their newest member, Karen McCormick, back home with them, they fight against them. They are holding the vampire relics needed to open the door to the VIP section, and the New Kid, Mysterion, The Coon, and Henrietta must fight them severak times. Tactics Vampire Kids run the gambit with abilities, but the first thing to know about them is that their primary attack spells have life-drain effects similar to Mosquito's attacks. These attacks can be initiated at short or long range. However, no life-drain attack may give a Vamp Kid more HP than his/her maximum HP. Healer-class Vampire kids have a telegraphed move for revival, and can both heal and revive any swarmers on their space. Unlike other combatants, a Kinder Vampire's corpse will not get up and leave the battle grid just because a player characters walks onto the space. If a vampire Kid is on an occupied space when they are revived, they will move to the closest adjacent space. Vampires may be selected as one of The Amazing Butthole's Kryptonite. Quotes Vampire Swarmer Battle * Turn start ** "OK!" **"My turn." ** "I'm gonna get you!" **"Watch me express myself! Watch me! Watch me!" ** "Who's ready to sleep with a nightlight?" ** "You're no match for us!" ** "Death to the mortals!" **"I'm a creature of the night!" **"I love birthday parties." ** "Here I come!" ** "Go pick on somebody from your own subculture!" * New wave and after defeating enemy ** "We are legion!" *'Idle' **"It's almost my nap time." *'After attacking' **"Tag, you're it" **"Got you!" **"Begone, mortal poo-heads!" **"Begone, butt munch!" **"I'm super-strong!" *'Attacked' **"You're just jelly of my dark powers!" **"You're picking on us!" *'Burning' **"It burns!" **"This burns a lot!" *'Beeding' **"Oh no, my blood!" *'Revived' **"I feel way better." *'Enemy defeated' **"Ha ha, you're dead." Vampire Medic Story/Field *"Stand aside mortals, Casa Bonita awaits!" Battle *'Turn start' **"Twilight falls." **"I smell blood." **"You'll RUE the day you messed with vampire kind, mortals!" **"Now hold still please." *'Give Protection to other vampire' **"You look pale but like not in a cool way." *'After giving Protection to other vampire' **"The night is still young." **"Go forth and finish them!" **"Your work isn't done here." *'After being given Protection by other Vampire Medic' **"You're no match for our vampiric assault!" **"Thanks, priest of darkness. You're a good friend!" *'Bleeding' **"Noooo! I am drained!" **"OK, this isn't fun anymore." *'Burning' **"Unholy fire!" *'Grossed Out' **"Ugh. Barfing usually makes me feel better." *'Being Chilled' **"My blood run cold. Colder than normal." *'Chilled' **"I'm fr-fr-freezing!" *'Shocked' **"OK, OK, time out!" Vampire Blocker Battle *'Turn start' **"Welcome the darkness." **"I'll deal with these mortal fools." **"What would Bella Swan do?" **"Who needs a good stalking?" *'Attacked' **"You're impossible!" * Dialogue ** With Henrietta, turn start *** Vampire Blocker: "Your kind is not welcome here." Henrietta: "How inclusive of you." *** Vampire Blocker: "If you're not with us, you're against us." Henrietta: "Uh, duh?" Vampire Griefer Story/Field *"Stay away from our gold, mortal!" Battle *'Battle start, at the arcade' **"Hey, it's those kids trying to ruin our party! *'Turn start' **"Twilight falls." **"I smell blood." **"Darkness shall triumph over the light!" **"Let us end this!" **"We are eternal! We are legion!" **"This night will not end well for you, mortals." **"I hunger!" **"Prepare to meet your fate!" ** "Now hold still please." **"Yours weapons can't defeat us!" **"Prepare thyself, mortal!" **"You'll RUE the day you messed with vampire kind, mortals!" **"You'll never stop us!" *'Attacking' **"Now, I must feed." **"For my brethren." **"Time to bleed!" *'Attacked' **"Arrogant mortal!" **"You are bold for attacking us, mortals, but stupid." **"Precious lifeblood, nooo!" * After character attacking Clamato Fountain ** "Do not touch our sacred fountain!" *'Bleeding' **"Noooo! I am drained!" ** "OK, this isn't fun anymore." *'Burning' **"Unholy fire!" *'Grossed Out' **"Ugh. Barfing usually makes me feel better." *'Being Chilled' **"My blood run cold. Colder than normal." *'Chilled' **"I'm fr-fr-freezing!" *'Shocked' **"OK, OK, time out!" * Dialogue ** With Henrietta, turn start *** Vampire: "Without the night, we'd never see the stars." Henrietta: "Oh, puke." ** With The Coon, attacked, at birthday party VIP room *** Vampire Griefer: "I crave the red juice of eternal life!" The Coon: "It's fucking clam juice and tomato how good could it be?" ** With Mysterion, turn start *** Vampire Griefer: "You don't know the dark forces you're dealing with here." Mysterion: "Try me." Black Vampire Story/Field *''Black Vampire'': "Oh, you want this shit right here, nigga? Well you goin' have to pry it from cold, dead hand. 'Cause us Vamp Kids stick together, Right Vamp Kids?" Vamp Kids: "Yeah." *"C'mon! Let's fuck these bitches up!" Battle *'Turn start' **"I'ma hunt you down like James hunted down Bella Swan. 'Cept I ain't gonna die like no bitch." **"'Member when Blade dude cut their head off? That's what I'ma do to your ass." **"I'ma consume yo' ass with darkness, bitch!" **"I'ma stomp the shit outta you from dusk till dawn, bitch!" **"Like my homeboy Dracula said, "Keep calm and suck blood!"" **"I'm about to go Angle Season 2 on yo ass!" **"I'ma give you a classic vampire ass whooping! Nosferatu style, motherfucker!" **"Bram Stoker's Dracula is my bible, bitch!" **"I'm gonna drink the shit out yo blood. Bram Stoker's Dracula style, motherfucker!" **"Bye-bye, motherfucker." **"You better get yo ass ready to run!" *'Idle' **"Hot Topic ain't open all day now, move it!" *'Attacking' **"Hisss, motherfucker." *'After attacking' **"Take THAT, bitch-ass mortals!" **"My nigga Angle couldn't kill Buffy, but I ain't no motherfuckin' Angle." **"Interview with a Vampire's foot in yo ass." **"I've been taxing that ass since the vampire on Sesame Street taught me how to count." **"Team Edward, motherfucker!" **"I'm sending y'all Buffy the Vampire Slayin' ass niggas to Hellmouth!" **"I'ma knock your underwear back under yo' PJs, motherfucker!" *'Attacked' **"Yeowch, motherfucker!" **"Oowww, bitch!" **"You can't kill an immortal, motherfucker!" **"Hold up, now! This shit ain't cool!" **"Yo, watch who you assaultin'!" **"Damn, these niggas put a curse on me!" **"You on my shit list now, bitch-ass mortal!" **"Yo, what black-magic bullshit did you cast on me, nigga?" **"Hold up, now. No need to pick on a defenseless Vamp Kid." *'After being given Protection by Vampire Medic' **"Nice one, bloodsucker." **"Nice one, nigga." *'After Vampire Swarmers being given Protection by Vampire Medic' **"Yeah that's right, look after the littles!" *'Bleeding' **"You sliced the wrong immortal motherfucker, motherfucker!" **"Yo, now you stabbin' vampires? That shit's derivative, motherfucker!" *'Burning' **"Y'all motherfuckers need to put my ass out!" **"Us, Vamp Kids, are immune to pain, but this fire's hot as shit." **"Shit, immortality's gonna suck dick if I'm on fire forever!" *'Freezing' **"This freezing bullshit ain't true to the vampire lore!" *'Vampires defeated' **"They nailed your ass, bloodsucker!" **"This bitch nigga think he a vampire slayer? You ain't no George Clooney, motherfucker!" **"You know other than Buffy, the lifespan of a Slayer is short as fuck. And I'm about to shorten your lifespan, right now." *'Vampire Swarmer defeated' **"Hey you feel good? You just beat up a kindergarter, motherfucker!" *'Enemy defeated' **"Rest in peace, motherfucker!" **"You all swallowed up in the darkness now, motherfucker!" **"Yeah, don't BOTHER rolling for soak damage on that one, bitch!" *'Defeated' **"Aww, shit! I ain't feeling so good." *'Battle lost' **"No way some pajama-wearin' motherfucker killed my ass!" Mike Makowsi Story/Field * "You've gone too far, mortal. You've laid eyes upon the Blood Fountain of Eternal Life. Now... you must die!" * "It's not fair! This is my birthday party and you're ruining it! You're not even supposed to be here!" Battle * Turn start ** "You guys are really giving off a negative human energy, per se." ** "Time to feed!" * Ready to drink from the Clamato Fountain with Vampire" ** "My night children! Drink deep from the Unholy Clamato Fountain and be rejuvenated! Per se." * After drinking and being heals from Clamato Fountain ** "You just scored some major brownies points with your dark prince, per se." * Attacked ** "Leave us alone! The girl just wants to express herself!" * Being Defense Down ** "I am not surprised. Our kind has always been persecuted, per se." * Enemy defeated ** "Nice!" * Burning ** "Fuck! Someone... someone douse me with non-holy water." * Bleeding ** "Well this is ironic, per se." * Vampire Swarmers turn start ** "Fly, my Kinder Vamp! Fly, per se!" * New wave of Vampire Swarmers ** "Feed, my little ones!" ** "Go forth, my kinder vampires!" * After Corey Haim attacking ** "How'd he do that?" * After Master Vampire successfully attacking ** "Nice!" * After Vampire Swarmer attacking ** "Beautiful form, per se." * Vampire Swarmer defeated ** "Sleep now, little vampire. Rebuild your strength!" Master Vampire Story/Field * "You fools! You though my stepson was the master vampire... But it was really me all along! Just like in the classic vampire film The Lost Boys... Pretty cool, huh, Mike? I dress up like Kiefer Sutherland and then I'm all like, hey, I'm the master vampire! This is the coolest birthday party ever, isn't it Mike? Come on..." * "No, it's not dumb! It's a really fucking sweet party! And it's really, really cool, so shut up!" Battle * Turn start, Frosted Tips ** "All right, I got my hair product, it's about to get super cool in here." ** "OK, time to spruce up these tips. They were getting a little unfrosty. Here goes." ** "OK, here we go again, let's not screw this up, lookin' at you, Kinder Vamps." * Turn start, Fire Breath ** "Oh god, here it comes!" * Enemy turn start ** "What's gonna happen next? This birthday party is full of surprises!" *'After successfully attacking' ** "Oh yeah, that's right, now who's lame, the dead kid is." *'Attacked' **"Hey! Easy on the frosted tips!" **"That didn't hurt! You're still having fun, everything's great!" **"See, if I wasn't a cool stepdad I'd definitely call your parents after that." **"Whoa, that was pretty violent but we're still having fun." **"Nice try but I'm still having tons of fun right now!" *'Ally or self attacked by The Coon' **"Look, it's not a werewolf party, all right? Maybe next year." * Vampire defeated ** "Well, the crowd does love a body count." ** "It's OK! You're not really dead! Don't tell your parents!" * Dialogue ** With Karen McCormick, turn start *** Master Vampire: "YOU like frosted tips - don't you Karen? Karen McCormick: "Yes. I do like frosted tips. I- I think they're super cool." Category:Characters Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:Male characters Category:Female characters